Unshackled: Always Betrayed (Discontinued)
by Tommi Drachen-Ahnliche
Summary: I've decided to discontinue this due to it being flat out, a poor story. I plan on remastering it (even though it wasn't done) instead as well as make other works. Until then, we'll miss you.
1. Chapter 1

We shift our gaze, to view a lone dragon perched atop a hill, looking over Warfang. This dragon was no older than at least 24, and his scales were black, more black than Cynder's, black as the moon-less night, some say. His underbelly, horns, tail appendix, wing membrane, and spines, the brownish-gold of wheat. His eyes were gold like the currency of the Dragon Realms, and a small scar from a dragon claw resided under his left eye, around his neck he wore a shard from a dark spirit gem, not big enough to drain energy from other dragons however. This dragons build was practically like Spyro's. Another dragon sat to the left of him, this dragon had scales black as obsidian, while his underbelly, horns, tail appendix, and wing membrane are a dark grey, on the end of his tail was not but two twin spikes on either side, both razor sharp. This dragon has three dew claws on his paws, wore an eye brow piercing, silver bracelets on his front legs, and a red bandana around his neck.

"Do you think everyone in Warfang knows me?" The first one asked. "I do not know, Hisprac, I'm not a mind reader." The other responded, revealing the first dragon's name as Hisprac. "I just, leute behandeln mich wie scheiße (people treat me like shit) if they know who I am, you know." Hisprac said. "Yeah, don't worry 'bout it though, just shake it off." The second dragon responded. "Daniel, you can't just have your fucking life ruined and shake it off!" Hisprac now said, revealing the second dragon as Daniel. A moment of silence passed before Daniel spoke the words, "You said you were from a Germanic part of the dragon realms, right?" "Well, actually I'm from an American part, but me and my brother's eggs were separated. I ended in a Germanic region and so I have a German accent, know the language, and have a name pronounced in the German language." Hisprac corrected, remembering him, Daniel, and a third, all in a happy life, where they exchanged information about the regions they're from and their language. Daniel was from a Mexican region, and the third was a from a French. "What are you planning for tomorrow?" Daniel asked. "What, no fore "shadow!" Hisprac punned. "Shut up!" Daniel said, he was obviously annoyed by this action, "I'm guessing we're going to Warfang." "Ja. (Yes.)" Hisprac replied.

**If anyone is wondering, this story is mostly involving my OC's, and this takes place several years after the war with the Dark Master. I own nothing related to Spyro except the OC's in here.**


	2. Chapter 2

An Ice dragon with pure white scales and a mazarine blue underbelly, horns in the shape of a corkscrew, wing membranes, and tail appendix, her eyes, however, were a lavender color. She wore a lab coat like that of a doctor would were,and was holding a clipboard reading the list of patients at the moment. This dragoness's name was Hope, Hope la Coing, the most renowned doctor in all of Europe, more specifically France.

"Excuse me, Dr. la Coing?" A poison dragon nurse was walking up, grabbing Hope's attention. Hope looked up from the documents in her hand to the approaching dragon, "What is it, Nurse Margaret?" "I just wanted to thank you for all the good you've done this city, even if people treat you differently for being from Europe." Mrs. Margaret said. "It's my job, plus it's the right thing to do." Hope responded. "Are you staying in the city?" Margaret asked. "I'm actually moving back to France in about a month." Hope answered. "Well then I guess I'll have to throw you a moving away party." Margaret spoke with a laugh. "That actually sounds nice." Hope said, also laughing. An old grandfather clock in the corner of the room struck at four. "Well, I have to go, it was nice chatting though." Hope said, picking up her belongings and walking off. Along the way to her house she saw several dragons she remembered easily, but the only one she wished she saw was Hisprac. During the night and even during the day she would have dreams of finding him in Warfang or the nearby lands.

Meanwhile Hisprac and Daniel were fleeing from several dark dragons of Malefor's army. "Stay close!" Hisprac yelled over the wind, heading for a mountain. As they flew closer, Daniel noticed a small indention getting bigger the closer they got. "You're going to fly us through the fucking mountain?!" Daniel yelled out. "You got a better idea?" Hisprac asked rhetorically. The black dragons stopped pursuit after seeing the mountain swallow up the two escapees. When the two came out they were amazed by the sight. A delta was forming from a river leading out of Warfang, making several waterfalls over the cliff side. "So this is Warfang." Hisprac admired.

**I know it's been a while but I've had major things going on, as well as writers block. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Hisprac and Daniel walked through the streets of Warfang, they got a few strange stares for the hooded cloaks they were wearing, but nothing more. Eventually they split ways, Hisprac heading to the temple, and Daniel heading to a supply store. They planned on establishing trade routes for Mexico and Germany.

As Hope walked home from her long day at work, several male dragons blocked her path, forming a circle around her. "Well, well. You lost little lady?" one taunted. "Bet you've never seen a cock as big as mine." harassed another. "Can I please just leave?" Hope tried to reason. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that." a third dragon laughed. This brought the whole group of males to an uproar.

Hisprac had heard a noise not so far, sounding like a dying cheetah. Due to his nature, he decided to investigate. It only took him minutes to figure out what it was. A group of horny dragons surrounding….Hope! Hisprac sprang into action and landed in the middle of the crowd next to Hope, adopting an aggressive stance. "Don't you have other places to be?" He growled. "And who are you, the hero?!" This brought the crowd into another fit of laughter. Hisprac had a wide grin on his face, as he swept his tail around, tripping the closest dragon. He finished off the dragon with a stomp to the neck, crushing it. "Well, who's next?" Hisprac asked. Fear filled the rest of the rapists as they started running away, one of them turning around and screaming "We will succeed next time!"

Hope was silent for a few seconds, until finally breaking the silence, exclaiming "Incredible, I've never seen a lone dragon strike so much fear into that gang without starting a war, there must be something special about you!" "Well, not everything about me is ordinary, remember the winter of Hanover." Hisprac replied, awestruck was in Hope's eyes. "Impossible, il ne peut pas être! (Impossible, it can not be)" Hope stuttered. "Well, if you don't want to believe me than I can leave." Hisprac replied. "No, no, come with me!" Hope started, dragging Hisprac along. She had brought him to one of here favorite bars in Warfang, The Broken Fang.

Hisprac, finally deciding there was no need for it, took his hood off as the waiter bartender walked over. "What'll it be?" He asked. "A Perry for me." Hope ordered. "I guess I'll take a Witbier." Hisprac said. The mole reached under the counter for two pint glasses, filling them with the previously asked beverages, "Here you are." "Thank you sir." Hope replied. "So how are you finding this place?" Hisprac asked. "It's a swell wonderland, however the crime rate is higher here than back home." Hope said. "Well I'm sure with the Hero's of the planet living here it should drop soon." Hisprac retorted. "You'd be surprised." Hope said. Just then the said heroes walked in. "Speak of the Underworld." Hisprac muttered to where only him and Hope could hear. Spyro and Cynder walked up to the bar, sitting next to Hisprac.

Cynder looked over towards Hisprac, seemingly curious. As he started to glance over she quickly looked away, so as not to seem rude. "You know me from somewhere, don't you?" Hisprac asked. "Yo-you noticed me?" With this Cynder blushed in embarrassment, or what she could. A messenger suddenly raced through the door, "Ser Hisprac! Ser Hisprac! Sie müssen schnell kommen, Berlin ist in großer Gefahr! (Ser Hisprac! Ser Hisprac! You must come quick, Berlin is in grave danger!)" "Was für eine Gefahr? (What kind of danger?)" Hisprac replied, catching the messenger as he nearly fell. "Da-d-d-da-da…" The messenger was cut off by Hisprac, "Jetzt Vorsicht, hier nehmen Sie einen Schluck von diesem und Luft holen. (Careful now, here, take a sip of this and catch your breath.)" He grabbed a glass of water that the bartender handed over, giving it to the young dragon. "Die Dark Army ist innerhalb weniger Tage nach Berlin. (The Dark Army is within days of Berlin.)" The young messenger mustered up. Hope got up, putting a comforting paw on Hisprac's shoulder, hoping to sooth any rage he builds up. Hisprac finally spoke after a minute, "Finden Daniel, sag ihm, wir sind für Deutschland zu verlassen. (Find Daniel, tell him we're leaving for Germany.)" With that the messenger left. "You there, the one they call hero here," Hisprac said, turning to Spyro, "T'would be my honor for you to fight by my side, as well as an act of friendship and kindness." Spyro nodded, as he and Cynder left to tell the Guardians of the news.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why couldn't we have taken a ship?" Spyro yelled over the wind. They were flying high over the ocean. "It'll take longer, besides, there is floating islands between here and there for us to rest." Hisprac replied, the wind carrying his voice far. The sky slowly grew dark and rain drops splattered across the dragon's scales. "Storm's brewing!" Hope yelled, she had thought it best to go with them. "There's an island with a cave just to our left, if we hurry we won't get as wet." Daniel said. Hisprac nodded and lead them to the island.

The five dragons shook off after landing in the cave's mouth, Cynder staying close to Spyro. "I'll get a fire going." Hisprac said as he summoned from sticks from the earth, setting them ablaze with his fire breath. "So you can control earth and fire?" Spyro asked. "He can control all of the elements, all thanks to his past." Cynder said. "So you do know about me, huh?" Hisprac replied. "All?!" Spyro was shocked. "Fire, ice, earth, electricity, fear, poison, shadow, wind, and all their respective sub-elements, for example, the sticks were conjured using _nature_, not earth." Hisprac explained, "I also have control over time and convexity." "Impressive, who taught you?" Spyro asked. "I guess you could say, in a way, Malefor." Hisprac said. "What?" Spyro said, shocked. "Long story, I'm sure your girlfriend can tell you." Hisprac said, drawing a blush from the two. Lightning struck just outside the cave with thunder not but a second away. Hope yelped in fright and shoved herself under Hisprac's wing. "Still afraid of storms?" Hisprac said sarcastically. "N-n-no, I was just...testing you." Hope said, as thunder rumbled again, "Hold me." Hisprac snaked his arm across Hope holding her close. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Hisprac assured her.

It was near nine at night, or so they thought, and the storm was finally slacking up. "You know something I've noticed, you two have the exact same build." Hope informed Hisprac and Spyro, "In fact, if I'm not mistaking, you two could be brothers." "That's unlikely, nine times out of ten my brother is dead, supposedly I killed him trying to escape the egg." Hisprac said, although he knew this as the truth. After all, they were both purple dragons, or at least, once apon a time. "And I never knew anyone in my family." Spyro said. The rain had stopped completely. "Looks like it's time to go." Daniel said. "Well, let's head out." Hisprac responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Smoke rose to the sky as the capital of Germany was under siege by the Dark Army. "The attack already started, we need to get down there and see where they need us." Hisprac said.

A dragoness with scales a darker shade of amber and magenta horns, underbelly, and spearhead-like tail blade was issuing orders to several dragons that looked to be in the gear of ranks stabsfeldwebel (First Sergeant) and higher. "Kanzler Qeack, Hisprac und Unternehmen meldet sich zum Dienst. (Chancellor Qeack, Hisprac and business reporting for duty.)" Hisprac said with a salute. "Schließlich wurde eine Fackel in unserem dunkelsten Zeiten! Hope wir ein paar zusätzliche Hände auf den Stationen nutzen könnten, Daniel benötigen wir Ihre Hilfe an der Wand, und ... das ist ... ein lila Drachen, und die Ritter Flügel? (Finally a torch in our darkest times! Hope we could use some extra hands in the wards, Daniel we need your help on the wall, and ... is that ... a purple dragon, and the Night's Wings?)" Guseni Qeack said in shock. yes her name is wordplay on Gesine Gauck "ja, empfehle ich, dass ich sie mit mir nehmen. (yes, I recommend that I take them with me.)" Hisprac said. "Na gut, den Kopf aus der Front und tun, was Sie am besten können. Viel Glück, meister. (Alright, head out to the front lines and do what you do best. Good luck, master.)" The chancellor said with a salute.

The three dragons were flying over the battlefield to the main defensive line. "So, 'Meister?'" Spyro questioned. "Yes, master, an honorary title among most people of Europe. The highest title and honor any dragon can be given." Hisprac replied. Hisprac looked down to notice someone flagging them down, "Come on, they need us."

"Meister, wir brauchen Hilfe. Der Feind hat mehreren strategischen Standorten von uns genommen. (Master, we need assistance. The enemy has taken several strategic locations from us.)" The dragon said. "So dass Sie wollen, dass wir sie zurückzunehmen. Was ist die Standorte? (So you want us to take them back. What's the locations?)" Hisprac said. The dragon pointed to the directions of the two areas. "Keine Sorge, wir nehmen die Orte und Ihre Leute werden sicher sein. (Don't worry, we take those places and your people will be safe.)" Hisprac promised, "Spyro, Cynder, you two go to the west tower, I'll recover the east encampment." The two nodded and flew off in opposite directions of Hisprac.

Hisprac rapidly approached the encampment, cloaking himself in the smoke. With a swoop from the air he threw up two hero grublins, one impaling himself with his own sword, the other breaking his neck on the landing. Hisprac landed right next to them creating a slight shock wave. A hero orc proceeded to charge Hisprac, swinging his hammer into the ground as Hisprac jumped out of the way, getting his hammer stuck. Hisprac seized his opportunity and attacked the orc with a series of claw lunges and tail swipes, killing the orc. At this time a horn for retreat sounded for the Germans. Hisprac watched as the Dark Army doubled from 480,000 to 960,000.

"Nous sommes foutus. (We're screwed.)" Hope said running up to the others. "Yeah, you think, I mean we're out numbered about twenty to one." Daniel said. "Nein, es gibt immer noch eine Chance, wir müssen nur eine Idee. (No, there's still a chance, we just need an idea.)" Guseni said. At this time everyone looked like they were thinking hard, then Hope looked to Hisprac. "No, I said I'd never do it again. I made a promise." Hisprac said. "Well then break your promise." Hope responded. "NEIN! (NO!) There has to be another way." Hisprac said. "Maybe their leader." Daniel said. "If we can find them." Hisprac said, "Come on, we'll take a look."

Hisprac, Hope, and Cynder were on top of the north wall looking among the invasion force for their leader. "There." Cynder said pointing out towards a black dragon similar in build to Hisprac, with his chest, spines, wing membrane, and tail blade being a grain color, his eyes an eggplant purple, and having spikes on his outer checks pointing back. "Good e-" Hisprac knew exactly who this man was.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Keep you waiting, huh?"**

**From now on any hard to pronounce names will be up here:**

**Jauveek - (J-ow-v-ick)**

**Hisprac - (Hiss-paw-k)**

**Qeack - (Key-ache)**

**Ferhauk - (Fur-Hawk)**

Hisprac stared at the dragon with horror, 'Why did it have to be him?' Hisprac and Hope were the only two in the battlefield to know this dragon, other than the Chancellor, and their relationships between him and them. "Welle mit einer weißen Fahne. (Wave a white flag.)" Hisprac ordered a nearby Color Guard. "Ja Meister! (Yes Master!)" The Color Guard responded, well knowing Hisprac's intentions. Hisprac never ordered a white flag unless it was for negotiation. "vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont le laisser dans? (You really think they will let him in?)" Hope says, with a bit of nostalgia from her memories of youth. "The Chancellor trusts me more than her Generals, I think she'll give permission." Hisprac replies.

The dark dragon is escorted in by four dragons and two cheetahs, all in full plate mail. "Jauveek" Hope says. "Vater. (Father)" Hisprac says at the same time, motioning towards the area of the conference room, "Ich werde ihn von hier nehmen. (I'll take him from here)"

"Hisprac, my son, we'll be punished severely if I return in defeat, they've threatened to kill several people close to us, but the only one they named was your sister." Jauveek says. "And I'm not going to let that happen," Hisprac turns to Qeack, "Can we give them controls of a smaller portion of Germany, perhaps the Southern tip, it has the least amount of large cities." "Perhaps, I'll have to see what we can muster." Qeack says. "I don't understand, why speak English in your conference?" Spyro asks, having been a bystander the whole time, Cynder by his side. "Hardly anyone in the Dark Army here can speak it." Jauveek answers, "Now I was fixing to say, in the meantime, they have sent a small squad to the Amazon to investigate, supposedly there's an Ancestor Tomb there holding an ancient power." "We'll head there to investigate it soon." Hisprac reassures. Jauveek nods, trusting his son with even his life. "But why haven't you even tried to flee yet?" Qeack asks. "A wise man once said, 'Find something to believe in, and find it for yourself. When you do, pass it on to the future.'" Jauveek quoted.

Jauveek got up and headed for the door, "Well, I believe were done here." "Hold a moment." Hisprac said, Hope by his side, "How is Ferhauk doing?" Jauveek gave a lengthy sigh before responding, "I should have know you would inquire after your son, were doing everything we can, but, unfortunately, he has fallen weak to an unknown illness." Hisprac paused a moment, a twinkle in his eye, though from what nobody could tell, until final speaking with a nod, "That's all we needed to know." The larger black dragon bid a farewell to his son and daughter-in-law before leaving.

**I bet you guys wasn't expecting that, huh?**


	7. Announcement

**Special Announcement!**

I don't know when the next chapter(s) will be released, but here's the catch:

Those of you that have been reading this, or are reading this, now's your time, if you want your OC in the story than feel free to either;

A: leave them in a review (Describe them as much as possible)

B: PM me a off site link (such as deviant art) to a picture of them and explain their personality to me in the PM

C: Do the exact thing as "A," but in a PM

I am specifically looking for Human OC's, but if yours is not Human and you still want it featured than feel free to send it to me, I _will_ take it into consideration.


End file.
